


另一些碎片

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *16年搞的HP
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, 德哈 - Relationship, 邓哈
Kudos: 1





	1. [AD/HP]圆

**Author's Note:**

> 分级:PG-13   
> *私设一忘皆空可以指定删除特定的东西*

一   
Harry看着幼年的他自己走进了Hogwarts校长办公室，跟着他，他几乎是带着渴望打量这个熟悉的地方，靠门一侧的墙上挂着历代校长的画像，门后的架子上，火红色的凤凰安静的站在那里，毫不在意访客的到来。宽大办公桌的对面，壁炉中的火焰跳跃，不时传来木柴燃烧的细碎声响，头顶暖橘色的灯光照亮整间屋子，办公桌上，羽毛笔静静的躺在长长的，有一半已经写上字的羊皮纸上，笔尖在纸上晕出一圈墨迹，旁边的墨水瓶还开着，他的主人却不见了。  
幼年的他站在原地，小心翼翼的打量墙上的会说话的画像。harry从他的身前走过，男孩却仿佛看不见他一般。  
harry走到桌子前，拿起桌子右上角那个精致的黑色木盒，“Albus Dumbledore”他轻声念出盒子上镌刻的那个名字，随后，他掀开盒子。  
那是一沓巧克力蛙的画片，他翻找着，想找到老人的那一张，他找到了，只看了一眼，他轻轻的摇了摇头，像以前一样，上面没有任何图画。  
熟悉的失落与酸涩席卷心口与鼻腔，harry将自己的眼镜向里按了按，鼻托硌的他有些微微的疼。  
他轻轻的将盒子合上，放回原处。盒子回复原位的时候，门锁传来咔嗒的声响，  
他和男孩一起回头。  
稚嫩的脸上有掩饰的并不好的紧张，年长者脸上的期待掩饰不住眼底的倦怠。  
拜托，让我再看他一眼，就一眼。harry在心里默默做着不报任何希望的祈祷。  
门开了，小harry仰起头，对着来人露出笑容，衣料摩擦声，说话声，东西的碰撞。  
没有人影。惯常的麻木中，周围的空间在此时开始碎裂，扭曲，像被颜料搅到浑浊的水一般流动。harry陷入黑暗。

挣扎，醒来，harry睁开眼，他很难判定最先让他受到冲击的是韦斯莱家火红色的头发还是罗恩打在他小腹的那一拳。  
剧痛让他清醒了不少.  
“你疯了!”harry哑声道，他捂着肚子，冷汗顺着额头流下来。眼冒金星，过了一会他才看清周围的景物，冥想盆在一旁他的办公桌上摇摇欲坠，这是他的办公室，他背靠在墙上，面前是Ron扭曲的脸，他的好友正伸手揪着他的领子，看样子是要把活活他勒死“你知道原因!”罗恩嘶哑声音中的愤怒痛苦不亚于他，见鬼的，他真想拉一个人和他一起下地狱!“我知道我知道，我应该听你的，不过罗恩，这一定是有什么地方错了 。”harry开口“咱们能好好谈谈么,我要被你勒死了”他尽量直起身体，来减退那种窒息的感觉。“你觉得咱们还有什么好谈的，在你一心想要找回邓布利多的时候早就应该想到会有这一天!”罗恩没有听他的，而是更加使劲的拽着他的领子。  
harry盯着自己的好友，脑子里唯一的想法是把他按在地上踹，因为愤怒，不可置信，以及疲倦。这几种情绪包围着他不断叫嚣有那么一刻他已经摸到了身后的魔杖。然而最终，他只是开口“你愤怒的原因呢?因为我问你邓布利多？还是我没有听你的话自己出来找他?我是个成年人，在二十年前我就年满十七了罗恩，你少拿这种老子教训儿子的口吻对我说话。”他就那样疲倦的靠在墙上，用嘶哑的，没有任何起伏的声音说着很具挑衅意味的话。  
罗恩的脸现在简直和他的头发一样红  
他将胳膊抬高，harry已经做好了他下一拳落在自己脸上的准备，然而最终他放开了钳制harry的手，harry立马滑到了地上，捂着脖子开始咳嗽，罗恩整理了一下自己的衣领，来来回回的整理。  
然后，他像是终于能找到一句话来反驳harry一样“那金妮呢?你找到邓布利多之后，她怎么办?你的孩子们怎么办?”  
Harry一脸诧异的望着他，仿佛他在开什么玩笑一样。“那你觉得呢?我应该自杀是吗?”  
这回轮到罗恩惊讶“你，你不是，什么，我们。”他伸出一只手，指指harry，又指了指自己，最终他什么也没说。  
二  
“患者在半年前被实施一忘皆空的脑部咒语，定向的删除…”  
“我？一忘皆空?”harry死死盯着医生，又转身看向赫敏和罗恩。“你们两个好心人，谁肯给我解释下?”他语气有些嘲讽。  
“好了，医生，知道了，很感谢你的帮助。”赫敏猛地起身，用可以称得上粗暴的动作拽过医生的手，潦草的握了握。“魔法部感谢你的帮助。”harry觉得她特意把魔法部这三个字念的很重。

魔法部 傲罗办公室  
“这样看来，事情再简单不过了。”赫敏端起桌子上的杯子，喝了口水。“harry，一忘皆空失效了。在你的身上。”  
“哦，是啊，咒语在我身上失效多新鲜呢。”harry手里拿着一沓巧克力蛙的画片，翻找着，没有抬头看赫敏一眼。  
“半年前，就在这里，也是咱们三个，我和罗恩对你施了一忘皆空咒。”赫敏拽住了又要冲上去的罗恩。  
Harry接着翻画片  
“删除了关于一个人的记忆。”  
“阿不思 邓布利多。”你们删除了一个对我而言很重要的人，不仅删除了他，还把保密工作做得很好，拿走了他所有的画像，不让任何人在我面前提到他。两个月前我终于想起来了，去问你们邓布利多是谁的时候你们脸上的表情现在想想真是可笑，我决定自己找。不过赫敏你真是太厉害了，我很想问你是怎么做到的，一接触到关于邓布利多的事，我就什么也看不到。”  
Harry拿着一张巧克力蛙的画片递给赫敏，赫敏接过，画中湛蓝色眼睛的老人对着她笑，底下的小字是关于邓布利多的介绍，霍格沃兹前任校长 威森加摩首席法师“对我来说，这不过是黑乎乎的一团，什么也看不到”harry面无表情。  
赫敏终于拉不住罗恩了  
“你真的认为这是我们做的?擅自给你施恶咒?就为了让你忘了邓布利多?你为什么不动动你那金贵的脑子想想，你看不到关于邓布利多的事情是因为什么?是因为你自己抗拒他!你不想这样!你拒绝再看到他!”罗恩踹翻了harry的椅子。Harry险些摔倒在地上。  
巧克力蛙的画片撒了一地。  
赫敏使劲拽住自己的丈夫，她似乎已经忘了自己是个巫师，他们现在不过是支离破碎的三个人。三个曾经的好友。

罗恩抢过她的包的时候，事情就已经走上了一个无法挽回的境界。  
Harry看着那一小瓶蓝色的记忆被倒在冥想盆中，雾气缭绕，他被罗恩按了进去，记忆很新，不过半年之前。  
“你真的确定这样做，harry?”是赫敏。  
“不确定，不过我现在唯一能做的，也只有忘了他，忘了他。”赫敏记忆中的harry面色苍白，那双眼睛毫无光彩。像是中了什么恶咒一般。  
或许那恶咒叫沉淀，感情并未随时光流去而淡漠，反而经过打磨愈发清晰和硌人。“你无法想象我现在每天是怎样入睡的，自从我上次见了他之后。就是阿不思那次。其实这种症状早就有，只不过没人注意到。”我会突然想到他，想的发疯。再然后克制自己。不要去想，他已经不在了。  
记忆中的harry和现实中的harry同时开口说话。  
他想起来了。这种思念一个人的感觉太过难受，于是他拜托罗恩和赫敏帮他删除了些东西。  
名为爱情的那部分。  
三  
“真的确定这样做，再一次?”  
“谢谢你，赫敏。罗恩说金妮还在等着我回去吃晚饭呢。”  
“你真的爱她吗?”  
沉默   
“我会永远对她忠诚”   
“那你记得永远不要让她知道。”

两个月后  
“巫师界的救星，harry potter，现任傲罗办公室主任因任务受重伤住院。” 罗恩捧着《预言家日报》念今天的头版头条“真是夸张。他只是断了只胳膊。”  
“这真的很严重，不过他们在意的可不是他少了只眼还是断了条腿。”“他们在意的是话题性，很多年前就是这个德行，听说那个能变成瓢虫的女人如今成了报社的社长。”金妮给harry擦了擦额角的汗水，然后接着说“我为出版界的前景感到深深的担忧。”  
“谢谢你，金妮。” harry微笑  
罗恩在一旁佯装呕吐的样子。“对了，赫敏呢?”金妮问。  
“去帮harry拿公文了”  
“嘶…”harry吸了口冷气。  
“对不起，我碰到你的胳膊了么,harry?”金妮紧张的看着自己的丈夫  
“不关你的事，是我自己乱动。”harry伸出另一只完好胳膊上的手，握住了金妮的。  
罗恩彻底看不下去了。

与此同时，harry的办公室。赫敏一如既往的抱怨好友的邋遢，同时帮他收拾东西。当她抱起一沓公文要走出门的时候，里面飘落的一张纸条引起了她的注意。 她用咒语让那张纸漂浮起来。  
“Albus Dumbledore?”  
她红着眼眶念了一个消失咒。  
\-------end-------


	2. 【HP/德哈/Drarry]】假期的完美收场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是个pwp  
> *雷，OOC

对峙，隔着一张床，像海一样辽阔的床，Harry用胳膊支撑这自己的身体，防止自己像鱼一样从床底滑倒对面Alpha的脚下，他半跪在床边，用无声的祈求，带着一点点渴望。  
不听话的omega，alpha移动他那高傲的腿慢慢走到happy身边，作为一个omega，happy实在过于嚣张，来吧，在体外标记我，仅限体外，怎么弄都好，让我爽到我也不会让你失望，但是想得到我的心，醒醒吧，下了我的床，咱们就是陌生人。  
他看上这只omega很久了，夜场的男孩很少有他这样的，不只是外表的清纯，他早就立下了规矩，只许体外标记，对于alpha的利益他用另外的方式保证，他是真的只把alpha当做用来省钱的工具，每半个月这么一次，就能不受发情期的困扰生活一阵子，抑制剂？那玩意在黑市上已经买的比一个次一些的omega还贵了。  
男孩长得实在过于漂亮，尤其是那双绿眼睛，据说是遗传自他的母亲，很多alpha都想看见那双眼睛因情欲而焕发的光彩。  
他是那其中之一。  
但他不急于干什么，Malfoy 的家训有一条叫“Malfoy家的子孙要得到的东西必须完全属于他们。”这个omega需要身到心的驯服。  
他半跪在男孩的身后，将手伸到男孩的亚麻色上衣里面，一直向上摸索“手感不错”Alpha轻笑。happy不去理那些床笫之间无谓的调笑，他向前舒展着身体迎合着alpha的动作，胸前那部位被触碰的快感有点大，他发出一声愉悦的轻喘。  
“经常这样做?”alpha用了点力揉搓那令人愉悦的地方，他感受到了男孩的信息素，很好闻。“不，他们一般直接脱裤子。”harry也学alpha那样轻笑。他用右手向后探了探。摸到了alpha的大腿内侧，就一小下。“愿不愿意接吻?”alpha的声音带了些许嘶哑。“一般不太愿意”男孩稍微偏过头，冲着alpha舔了舔嘴唇，笑了笑。  
“那就算了。”alpha的声音听不出任何起伏，他将harry的衣服向上卷，从背后贪婪的嗅着omega的香气，隔着裤子，他握住了男孩半勃起的阴茎，缓缓揉搓，harry向后仰去，靠在alpha的怀里。alpha炽热的信息素包围了他，让他不由自主的想亲近和依赖，真有归属感。  
算了吧，归属感，去他妈的，精虫上脑的时候哪来的什么归属感?  
“你的东西”“什么“精液，别告诉我你阳痿。”（他当然不会是阳痿，那东西正顶着他呢）此时alpha的手已经伸进了harry的裤子里。  
灵巧的双手，不当医生而来伺候一个放荡的omega真是可惜了。harry懒得掩饰自己的快感，他很久没有碰到这么有耐心的alpha了，对于那些放任自己满身信息素，生怕没有苍蝇来找他们的alpha，harry一般先跟他们喝酒，灌晕了（需要一些小药剂的帮助） 再帮他们撸一管，标记就完成了。然后弄得凌乱些，第二天醒来的时候就静静的看着他们，他们会自己填充一些事实的。  
当然也有不肯喝酒的，比如上次那个大叔，如果他爹还活着应该和大叔差不多大吧，两个人坐在床上聊了一个晚上，他给他讲笑话，说自己是阿兹卡班的逃犯，临走的时候还给了他一瓶抑制剂，他谢过大叔，然后转身将药喂了马桶，毕竟换个标签催情剂就变成抑制剂了对吧，他知道自己其实还是蛮值钱的（就是在黑市上能买出个不错的价钱的omega）  
“哦，哦， 操”敏感部位传来的疼痛让harry咒骂出声，他是想把这玩意拽下来么？harry连气都喘不匀，刚才精神的东西现在又软了下去，他不满的瞪了alpha一眼。  
别闹了，我饿，现在很饿，需要你喂。  
“惩罚，你在想别的alpha。”“或许我想的只是一条狗呢?”harry咬牙切齿的说出这句话，alpha疯狂的占有欲，连omega的脑子也要管，我现在不是你的!“我比狗能让你满意，但是我不喜欢用手。”他顺着那可爱的小harry向下移动，甜蜜的，耐操的小屁股已经开始流水，他试探性的放了一个指节进去，咬的紧紧的。  
“想都别想”harry拍开alpha的手，翻了个身，面对alpha的下体，他现在有点晕晕乎乎的，他遇见这个alpha之前上一个标记已经淡了，而且刚才又拖了半天，天知道他刚才废了多大力气才抑制住那声发自肺腑的呻吟，他的手指都能让自己高潮，再这么下去他非得去亲吻着alpha的脚求他上了自己。  
想着那色情的画面，他又硬了起来，他付下身感受alpha的气息，不扭捏的俯下身去将alpha的东西从裤子里弄出来“哦，梅林，或许我应该要双倍的价钱。”harry喃喃自语，“这取决你是否可口”alpha将harry的头向下按。  
harry有些生涩的舔着alpha的东西，但并不难受，这其实是对omega的一种恩赐，他听说过一种针对omega的酷刑，让他发情却连一滴精液都不给他，本能携带的基因让他们渴望臣服，alpha按着他的头使自己的快感最大化，omega尽职尽责，两个人的呼吸都急促起来。  
终于，当harry觉得嘴唇要着火的时候，alpha终于射了出来，omega气喘吁吁，身上都沾染了alpha的东西。眼眶有些泛红。  
浪荡的omega怎样才能乖顺?让他哭出来，没有你就活不下去，每天浇灌他，让他丰腴的气息只能由你一个人享受，只为你一人展开。  
harry只觉得现在的情形有些糟糕，他想要的更多了，插进来，我饿。下腹的热流简直要毁了他的裤子，他动情了，瞧瞧，一个omega的悲哀，因为一点点的恩惠就肯全身为他叫嚣。  
“你该走了”harry努力克制住自己的胡思乱想，扶着床站起来，有些踉跄的走向盥洗室，就两步，他就被alpha压在了墙上，他甚至想叫好，alpha扯下harry的裤子，近乎粗暴的用手指扩张了两下，就一点点的插入，期间harry发出几声带着哭腔的，甜蜜的啜泣。“不，你不能。”harry这时候有了点omega的样子，变得脆弱。“为什么不能?你这甜蜜的小屁股不就是为哪个男人留着的么?”他狠狠的向前顶弄了几下，harry的手指弯曲，抓在墙上，alpha扳过omega的头“你不张开内腔我就无法完全标记你，保卫你的贞操吧。h–arry”他将两根手指伸入harry的嘴里，模仿着下身相似的动作，omega讨好的舔了舔alpha的手指。  
他在alpha信息素的诱导下沉沦，偶尔放纵一把也不错，大概?只要不打开内腔，就没有关系，这是魔鬼的礼物，他甘之如饴。  
他用手去抚慰自己，却遭到无情的打断。“你再动你那一下你就别想射。”“你哪来的资格冲我喊?”含着水的声音没有了张扬，更像是情人间的撒娇。来吧，你当然有资格，标记我，让我完全属于你，什么都是你说了算。  
“这样”alpha换了个角度，恰到好处的顶到那一点，哦，脑中有什么东西炸开了“不要，不要这样”刺激太过强烈，他身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着为他服务。“张开内腔，让我进去，你会喜欢的”他放缓了速度，让harry在登上过顶峰之后坠落，他用手去抚慰harry身体各处。  
omega没有去反抗，他也不想，“你现在闻起来有多香你知道么？”alpha贴着omega的耳朵说完这句话，harry就射了，“跟我走，我会天天品尝你。让你不会再有力气和别的男人说话”  
omega因为这句话而激动的全身颤栗。  
“再说两句，再说两句我就同意了。”嘲弄的语气，alpha似乎有点生气了，他被按到冰冷的墙上，乳头和前端在alpha激烈的动作下摩擦，还有半边脸，冰冷使他情形，他不讨厌这一一切，一点都不讨厌，甚至还有点喜欢。  
但跟你走进就算了，等着被玩腻了扔掉么?  
保卫自己的贞操，他当然会，harry漂亮的绿眼睛闪过一丝嘲弄。  
“拜托，再过半个月，我就要去上学了，帮我的假期来一个完美的收场，求你了。”  
“please”  
恭敬，将自己身段放低，真诚，甚至恳求的语气，没有任何不自在的痕迹，天生的，引诱者。  
“不听话的omega”alpha在harry的脖子上咬了一口“记住我”尺寸不错“我会的”“我叫什么”我怎么知道“baguette什么的?”含混不清的一句话，哦，梅林，他开始射精了，harry大口大口喘着气，还要回答白痴alpha的问题。  
“Draco ·Malfoy”  
“D-raco”好热  
“你迟早会为我打开内腔”  
“哦，迟早”harry附和着他，体内的欢愉还未完全褪去，alpha一点点离开他的身体，有些体液的声音，alpha给两人都清理了下，提上裤子的alpha像个精英一样，穿着修身的小黑西装 ，一头淡金色的头发。长得不错，harry心想，此时男孩也换了衣服，只穿着一件条纹睡衣，勉强包住臀部，没有穿裤子。  
alpha将harry打横抱起来，放到床上，“我下次见到你的时候，希望你能有一副眼镜。常戴得那种。”“嗯”harry乖巧的应答，他有些累了，但还是友好的看着长棍走出门去。  
一副圆框的怎么样？临睡前他在想，哦！见鬼  
他为什么要听他的?


End file.
